


Nothing Better To Do

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Truth or Dare, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas end up alone in a motel room with nothing to do… Resulting in a very interesting game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Better To Do

It was a typical evening; Dean, his brother, and Cas had stopped at a motel to spend the night on some actual beds while looking for a hunt. Sam had stepped out to grab them all some dinner, leaving Dean and Cas to themselves.

"So Cas. What do you wanna do?" Dean mumbled tiredly.

"I do not know.. We could.. Watch something?" he suggested idly. Dean shrugged and flipped on the small television. It only had two channels, news and some Spanish soap opera. Of course.

Dean gave a whimpering whine and threw himself back against the bed. Always had to make things dramatic.

"We could play a game.. Or something?" Cas suggested.

Dean groaned. “Well…” His face then illuminated, indicating he was formulating an idea. “How about truth or dare?”

"How do you play?" Cas seemed interested.

"It’s pretty basic. you either pick truth or dare. Truth you have to answer any question honestly, dare you have to do whatever you are told to."

"Seems simple enough. Alright." Cas agreed and Dean moved over to sit on the bed with him.

"I’ll start. Cas, truth or dare?" Dean grinned.

"Um… Truth…?" Cas replied, Dean’s grin making him a bit nervous.

"Alright… Who do you like more, me or Sam?"

"You’re both fine humans."

"Cas."

"Well… Our bond is stronger, more profound.."

"See? That wasn’t too hard. Now you ask."

"ok.. Um.. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dean wore a superior grin.

Cas gave him a contemplating stare before speaking, “Lick the bed sheets.”

"Eww what? That’s sick." Dean gave him a disgusted look.

"You have to. It’s the rules."

"You’re nasty Cas." Still, rules were rules, and he would probably have said the same to the angel. Dean bent down and touched the bedspread with his tongue for mere moments before bringing his head back up with a disgusted look on his face.

He attempted to shove Cas playfully when he saw a small smile form on the angel’s lips, but when his hands connected with Castiel’s side he felt him flinch away.

"Ok Cas, truth or dare?"

Fearing payback for what he had dared Dean to do, he quickly replied, “Truth.” Dean pondered a good question, when he remembered how Cas had acted earlier when he’d bumped his sides.

A slight grin formed, “Are you ticklish Cas?”

Cas looked confused, “Am I what? Ticklish? …um I’m not sure. What is it..? to be ticklish..”

"I’ll show you.." Dean smiled fiendishly, making Cas a little frightened he’d asked.

Dean pounced on Castiel, pinning him down to the bed. He ran a finger experimentally up the angel’s side. Cas froze, a pained look on his face.

"I think you are ticklish." Dean smirked.

He then squeezed at Castiel’s hips, making his breath hitch. There was no stopping the hunter now. Dean dug his fingers in to Cas’s stomach and ribs, forcing a laugh to burst from his lips.

"Dehehean whahat are you dahahahoing to mehehehe??" Cas laughed.

"I’m tickling you, stupid!" Dean laughed along with Cas, finding his lack of knowledge on a subject such as tickling very amusing.

"Thihihis is tickliiing? Ahaha I cahahan bahaharely breheheathe Dehehean!" Cas was practically screaming. He was laughing too hard to realize he could normally have easily overpowered Dean and thrown him off.

As Dean ran his fingers all over Castiel’s upper body, the game they’d been playing was quickly forgotten. All of Dean’s attention was focused on the struggling and laughing angel beneath him. The sound coming from Castiel’s mouth was like music; it was so rare to see Cas even smiling, let alone laughing, and Dean loved it. He would have to do this more often. “I wonder where else you’re ticklish Cas…” Dean pondered aloud. He wiggled one hand under Castiel’s arm, eliciting a sharp gasp followed by even louder laughter. “Definitely under your arms.” Dean laughed.

Cas was laughing too hard to fight back or even breathe normally. He just laid there taking the merciless tickling assault from the hunter. Dean noticed that the angel was running out of air quickly, but he wasn’t quite done with his evaluation of the angel’s ticklishness.

Determining that Cas was too exhausted to fight back, Dean flipped around and turned Castiel’s body over. He pulled the feet before him up into his lap; grinning, he quickly tore off the socks and ran a finger up the milky sole. Cas’s laughter started up again, “ahahaha Dehehean stahahahahop it! I- ahaha” Cas was begging now.

Dean wiggled his fingers under Castiel’s toes, which seemed to be the most ticklish on his feet. Cas mustered the strength to buck his feet out of Dean’s grasp, so he decided to try somewhere else.

He slid his fingers across the backs of the angel’s knees. Cas jumped at the sensation and cried out, “Nahahahooo let mehehehe gahahaho Dehehan!”

Dean started to feel a little bad, but still had one last spot to try. He pulled his fingers a bit higher, to the backs of Castiel’s thighs.

Cas screamed out laughter with a renewed vigor, “AHAHA NOO PLEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHOP DEHEHEAN ST-OP AHAHAHAHA!” Cas was going ballistic.

"Looks like I found somebody’s tickle spot.." Dean gave him a wink, grinning, and finally gave Cas mercy, rolling off of him and letting him breath.

"Dean. What was that..? You were torturing me.” Cas panted.

"Oh calm down Cas. It was just tickling." Dean smiled.

"I do not understand this. Why could I not stop laughing, despite not finding the sensation nor situation comical?" Cas questioned, still trying to catch his breath.

"That’s just what happens when you’re ticklish." Dean laughed at his naivety.

An idea popped into Castiel’s head. “Are you ticklish Dean?”

Dean looked a bit nervous, but he flatly replied, “Huh? No of course not.”

"You’re lying." Cas smirked.

Dean gave him a worried look.

Cas jumped at the hunter quickly.

…

Sam walked down the motel hallway with a bag from a burger joint in town with some dinner for his companions. As he fiddled with the key for the room, he heard a peculiar sound.

He finally placed it, realizing it was the sound of his brother laughing. Hysterically.

He heard him scream out, “NAHAHAHO STAHAHAHOP IT!! OH MAHAHY GAHAHAHOD STAHAHOP!”

Sam quickly unlocked the door and burst into the room, “Dean are you ok? What’s going on?!”

He suddenly turned red when he saw what was happening. Cas was on top on Dean on the floor, the bed was all messed up and it looked like they’d tumbled off it. Cas was running his fingers all over Dean’s upper body, forcing hysterical laughter from the helpless hunter.

Dean saw his brother enter and screamed out, “AHAHA SAHAHAHAMMY! SAHAMMY HAHAHAHA HEHEHELP MEHEHEHE! PLEHEHEASE MAHAKE HIM STAHAHOP!”

Cas looked up guiltily and his hands froze when he saw Sam. He slowly moved off of a breathless Dean.

"I guess I shouldn’t leave you guys alone for too long…" Sam laughed.


End file.
